Miłosna pieśń Jamesa Bonda
by Lampira7
Summary: Zdecydowanie coś się stało w czasie między tym, jak Bond załamał się po śmierci M. i tym, jak wszedł do biura Mallory'ego, aby przyjąć najnowsze zadanie. Co lub, co ważniejsze, kto ponownie ponownie złożył go w jedna całość?


**Oryginalny tytuł:** The love song of James Bond

**Autor:** Fightyourdragon

**Zgoda na tłumaczenie:** Jest

**Tłumaczenie:** Lampira7

**Beta:** PersianWitch

**Tytuł:** Miłosna pieśń Jamesa Bonda

**Długość:** 17 rozdziałów

**Pairing:** James Bond/Q.

**Rating:** 18+

**Ostrzeżenia:** Zabawa w dominację i uległość

**Link:** /works/562404/chapters/1004945

**Miłosna pieśń Jamesa Bonda część 1**

**Miłosna pieśń Jamesa Bonda**

**Rozdział 1**

_Nadejdzie czas, nadejdzie czas_

_Że przysposobisz twarz na spotkanie z napotkanymi twarzami;_

_Nadejdzie czas zabijania i płodzenia,_

_Czas wszystkich pracy i dni dla rąk_

_Które rzucają pytanie na twój talerz;_

_Czas dla mnie i dla ciebie,_

_I czas dla roztrząsania stu rozterek,_

_Stu wizji i rewizji,_

_Nim podadzą grzankę z herbatą._

„_Miłosna Pieśń J. Alfreda Prufrocka" T.S. Eliot_

James nie był pewien, jak długo siedział na brudnej podłodze kaplicy, kołysząc stygnące ciało M, przeczesując palcami jej zakrwawione włosy, ale minęło wystarczająco dużo czasu, aby coś istotnego w jego wnętrzu pękło przed tym, jak pojawiło się praktycznie całe MI6. Jego łzy wyschły do tego czasu, a jej ciało stało się sztywne w jego ramionach, ale nie mógł się zmusić do puszczenia jej. Zasługiwała na coś więcej niż na to samo, zasługiwała na coś więcej niż dzielenie podłogi ze swoim mordercą, bo tym właśnie był Silva, nawet jeśli nabój, który ją zabił nie pochodził bezpośrednio z jego broni. Jeśli Silva nie byłby już martwy, to James zabiłby go ponownie i to powoli, uśmiechając się przez cały czas. Z jego powodu, James był osamotniony. Naprawdę, naprawdę samotny. Prawie zawsze był sam, ponieważ wszyscy, o których dbał, zmarli zazwyczaj w brutalny sposób. M była jedyną stałą w jego życiu. Zawsze tam była, aby mu pomóc lub posłać na niego ognie piekielne… a teraz jej nie było.

Nagle bezruch, który go otaczał, został rozbity przez światła i krzyki. Jego instynkt kazał mu wstać i poruszyć się, aby stanowczo zabarykadować tę najnowszą traumę za kolejną ścianą w swoim umyśle i kontynuować wszystko, tak jak zawsze to robił. Ale tym razem odkrył, że po prostu nie mógł. Jedynie siedział i trzymał M, aż ktoś odciągnął jego obolałe ręce, a potem już jej nie było. Odruchowo sięgnął po nią, ale dłonie zacisnęły się wokół jego nadgarstków. Pozwolił, by podniesiono go na nogi i spoczął na najbliższej ławce. Czuł się tak, jakby patrzył na świat przez szybę i wszystko było zabarwione nierzeczywistością i z pewnością tylko jego skóra stała między nim, a ucieczką — wielkim, ogromnym niczym. Ale ciepłe dłonie nadal otaczały jego nadgarstki. Kciuki poruszały się w powolnym kołach, ocierając ich podstawy, przywiązując go do rzeczywistości. Z mieszaniny głosów nadszedł ten, który rozpoznał, a jego oszalały umysł natychmiast pochwycił się go, niczym koła ratowniczego.

— Bond. Wyraźnie nie jest z tobą dobrze, ale czy jesteś w jakikolwiek sposób fizycznie ranny? — Głos Q był niski i przyglądał mu się tak, jakby napotkał potencjalnie wściekłego i osaczonego pit bulla.

— Zasada numer jeden, Q. Zawsze jestem ranny. — Udało mu się powiedzieć z sardonicznym uśmiechem. — Ale nigdy nie jestem w gorszym stanie niż drugi facet.

Był zaskoczony tym, jak normalnie brzmiał, ale przypuszczał, że jego ciało funkcjonowało na autopilocie, co wiązało się z tym, że miał dość grobowe poczucie humoru. Powoli uniósł głowę. Jego oczy podążyły za dłońmi trzymającymi jego nadgarstki w górę po chudych ramionach odnajdując Q klęczącego przed nim z głową położoną nieco niżej od jego.

Q nieznacznie zmrużył oczy i powiedział tym samym aroganckim głosem, do którego James przyzwyczaił się przez ostatnie dni:

— Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że jestem uważany za geniusza. Mam IQ równe 153. Ukończyłem studia w wieku siedemnastu lat. Specjalizuję się w informatyce i inżynierii. Dostałem tę pracę, włamując się do systemu MI6, usuwając uprawnienia dawnego kwatermistrza i przypisując je do siebie z dość dużymi dodatkowymi uprawnieniami. Najwyraźniej już nie nadawał się do tej pracy. Na szczęście dla mnie, M była na tyle pod wrażeniem, że postanowiła mnie zatrudnić, zamiast wysłać do więzienia. Mówię ci to wszystko, abyś zrozumiał z kim masz do czynienia. Nie jestem jednym z twoich bezmózgich bandytów będących twoim celem lub jakąś głupią kobietą, którą możesz oszukać tym swoim uprzejmym zachowaniem. Dlatego spróbujmy jeszcze raz. — Zabrał swoje dłonie z nadgarstków Jamesa i pochylił się, by oprzeć łokcie na jego kolanach. Był bardzo, ale to bardzo blisko, ale z jakiegoś powodu reakcją Bonda nie było schwycenie go za gardło i rzucanie przez pokój. — Czy. Jesteś. Ranny?

James wypuścił oddech, czując się tak, jakby zaczął oddychać po raz pierwszy, odkąd zobaczył krew na ubraniu M.

— Nie w żaden widoczny sposób — przyznał, zastanawiając się jednocześnie dlaczego pokazuje jakąkolwiek wrażliwość przed człowiekiem, którego ledwo znał. — Ale jestem cholernie przemarznięty.

Kiedy te słowa opuściły jego usta, zaczął niekontrolowanie drzeć, tak jakby jego ciało zdało sobie w końcu sprawę w jakim było stanie.

— Ach, bez wątpienia szok i łagodna hipotermia.

Q stał i wykonał ruch ręką i nagle James został otoczony przez kilku medyków, którzy zaczęli świecić mu w oczy, przeszukali jego ubrania w celu znalezienia dziur po kulach i wytarli krew z jego twarzy, aby zobaczyć, czy należy do niego. Ku jego zdziwionej uldze, Q przez cały ten czas pozostał dokładnie w tym samym miejscu. Wtedy nieznane ramię otoczyło jego plecy, mieszcząc się pod pachą, prawdopodobnie po to, aby pomóc mu wstać. Poczuł, jak jego mięśnie napinają się. Nagle ramię zniknęło. W samą porę uniósł głowę, by zobaczyć nienaturalnie wściekły wyraz twarzy Q na jego normalnie neutralnej ekspresji, odpychając obcego lekarza wystarczająco daleko od Jamesa, tak że ten potknął się o zbłąkany kawałek gruzu i wyłożył się jak długi na podłodze. Q był całkowicie nieskruszony swoim aktem.

— Zdajesz sobie sprawę, kto to jest? Jestem przekonany, że jest całkowicie zdolny do samodzielnego wstania — powiedział przesadnie donośnym głosem, który niewątpliwie przyciągnął uwagę wszystkich w kaplicy.

Przez moment wszyscy wpatrywali się w oszołomionym milczeniu, gdy medyk podniósł się, wpatrując się w Q. Otworzył usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale cokolwiek to było, zostało przerwane przez nagły wybuch histerycznego śmiechu Jamesa. Ponieważ to było… czy poważnie został zredukowany do kogoś, kto musiał być broniony przez osobę, która wyglądała na minimalnie starszego brata Harry'ego Pottera? Kiedy Q po prostu zamrugał powoli z otwartymi ustami, wyobrażenie tylko się spotęgowało i James zaczął się śmiać się jeszcze bardziej. Na swoją obronę miał to, że nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio spał i rozpoznawał to jako punkt krytyczny ciała, spowodowany zbyt dużą ilością stresu i adrenaliny, ale to nie umniejszało śmieszności danej sytuacji.

Q westchnął i podszedł bliżej, nachylając się by wycedzić mu cicho w ucho:

— Wiesz, starałem się przekonać wszystkich, że nie jesteś słaby ani ostatecznie nie załamałeś się całkowicie pod wpływem tej sytuacji, ale ty w żaden sposób mi w tym nie pomagasz! A teraz wstań. Idziemy. — Wyprostował się i odszedł stanowczo, nawet nie sprawdzając czy James za nim podąża. Ale tak było.

Gdy dotarli do jednego ze śmigłowców, James zdołał się wziąć w garść i w milczeniu wspiął się za Q do środka. Ktoś zamknął za nim drzwi i był zaskoczony, gdy zauważył, że byli całkowicie sami. Wewnątrz znajdowała się leżanka z kocami oraz dresem. Q usiadł na fotelu u jego podnóża, przesuwając ręce w dół, aby chwycić mocno spód siedzenia.

— Cóż, nie stój tak, trzęsąc się. Przebierz się i połóż pod kocami, zanim zemdlejesz na mnie. W termosie jest gorąca herbata. — Wskazał brodą w kierunku zagłówka leżanki.

— Czemu tak mówisz, Q? Nigdy nie położyłbym się na ciebie, jeśli byś mnie wcześniej o to nie poprosił. I to ładnie.

Nawet on mógł stwierdzić, że ten żart nie był zbyt udany. Musiał być naprawdę zmęczony.

Q nie był pod wrażeniem.

— Panie Bond, powodem dla którego tutaj jestem jest to, że przełożeni nalegali, żeby ktoś miał na ciebie oko przez następne dwa tygodnie. Przeszłe wydarzenia wskazują, że nie jesteś podatny na terapię ani pomoc medyczną, której tak bardzo potrzebujesz i pozostawiony sam sobie najprawdopodobniej zapijesz się do stanu, który będzie nieodwracalny. Stało się oczywiste, że ta agencja nadal potrzebuje twoich usług, więc nie może sobie na to pozwolić. Jednak okres regeneracji po tragedii tej wielkości jest konieczny. Wcześniejsze przypadki sugerują również, że byłoby nierozsądnie przysłać kobietę, a szokujący brak męskich ochotników sprawił, że moja chęć pomocy nie została zakwestionowana. Powinieneś również wiedzieć, że nigdy nie byłem osobą, która musiała o coś prosić. W ładny sposób czy w jakikolwiek inny. Jeśli czegoś chcę, to biorę to. Uważaj się za szczęściarza, że jestem po twojej stronie — stwierdził rzeczowo Q, ale James rozpoznał ukryte pragnienia, kiedy je słyszał.

James przyglądał się uważnie oczom Q, kiedy rozbierał się do całkowitej nagości, zanim założył na siebie nowe ubrania, ale młodszy mężczyzna utrzymywał przez cały czas pokerową twarz, która stanowiła coś godnego pozazdroszczenia.

— Czyli zabierasz mnie do jakiegoś niejawnego miejsca, żebym odpoczął i wyzdrowiał, podczas gdy będziesz moją opiekunką?

James odsunął koc i wsunął się do łóżka zadowolony, że ma poduszkę grzewczą. Raczej nienawidził zdradzieckiej części swojego umysłu, popierającą ideę dwóch tygodni spędzonych na leniuchowaniu. Wbrew temu, co większość ludzi prawdopodobnie myślała, nie przeszkadzało mu nicnierobienie. Dziewięćdziesiąt procent jego pracy polegało na czekaniu, a pozostałe dziesięć było wypełnione krwią i adrenaliną. Na ogół znajdował przyjemne sposoby, by zabawić się w międzyczasie. Niestety, wątpił, że seks stanowił jakąś opcję podczas tego konkretnego urlopu. Co było niefortunne, ponieważ teraz, gdy chwilowe poczucie wesołości minęło, mógł poczuć swój żal grożący obezwładnieniem go i wiedział, że nie będzie w stanie pozbyć się go i ruszyć szybko do przodu. Sądził, że może naprawdę robił się za stary na takie życie, może w ogóle na życie.

— Tak, to tak w skrócie — odpowiedział Q. Jego twarz pobladła, gdy śmigłowiec poderwał się i uniósł w górę.

— Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że prawdopodobieństwo, że dwa śmigłowce spadną jako płonące kule w ciągu jednego wieczoru jest stosunkowo niskie — powiedział, gdy twarz Q przeszła z odcienia białego do lekko zielonego.

— Bond, wiem, że strach przed lataniem jest sprzeczny ze statystykami, więc oszczędź mi dyskredytujących uwag, ponieważ wcześniej słyszałem je wszystkie — warknął Q i zacisnął swój uścisk na siedzeniu. — Idź spać. To będzie długi lot.

James był zbyt zmęczony, aby się spierać, więc położył głowę na poduszce i zamknął oczy. Był dziwnie pocieszony myślą o towarzystwie Q, chociaż wątpił, że mieli coś wspólnego poza miłością do Królowej i Kraju.

— Dlaczego chcesz być moją opiekunką? — wymamrotał do poduszki. — Przecież nawet mnie nie znasz. — Niemal natychmiast zaczął przysypiać i nie był pewien, czy wyobraził sobie delikatny szept Q, zanim stracił przytomność.

— Ach, James, nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo się mylisz.

OoO

W swoim śnie tonął. Był uwięziony pod cienką warstwą przezroczystego lodu i tuż nad sobą widział Silvę trzymającego M przy lodzie. Jej policzek był spłaszczony, a oczy rozszerzone paniką.

— Dlaczego mnie nie ratujesz, 007? — krzyknęła, gdy nóż Silvy opadł w dół.

Kiedy tonął, opadając na lodowate dno, rosnąca plama czerwieni zablokował mu widok jej zamykających się oczu.

Obudził się nagle, czując dłoń na swoim ramieniu, a jego ciało zareagowało, zanim mózg miał szansę dogonić wszystkie wrażenia. Usiadł szybko, wyrzucając gwałtownie nogi z łóżka, by wyprowadzić napastnika z równowagi, podczas gdy wysunął rękę, by pochwycić przeciwległe ramię mężczyzny i obrócić go, zginając delikatną sylwetkę napastnika nad łóżkiem, owijając mocno jedną rękę wokół podstawy gardła atakującego. Oddychał ciężko, a adrenalina przepływała przez jego ciało. Spanikowany umysł potrzebował trzech sekund, by zidentyfikował ciało pod nim jako Q.

Q, który nie walczył w odpowiedzi. Spoglądał na Jamesa z szeroko otwartymi oczami, ale ze spokojem, z przekrzywionymi okularami i pochylonym w górę i lekko na bok podbródkiem, odsłaniając gardło, co było uniwersalnym wskazaniem uległości. James zamarł, rozluźniając swój uścisk na gardle Q, ale nie puszczając go, gdy patrzył na swojego… kogo? James nie był do końca pewien, kim dla niego był Q, ale wiedział, że jego wewnętrzny alfa warczał z uznaniem na giętkie, młode ciało unieruchomione pod jego własnym. Potem Q nieznacznie przesunął biodra, a James nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że jego niespodziewana erekcja naciska na cienką barierę jego spodni i na udo Q. Szybko wycofał się, puszczając Q i przesuwając się, by usiąść obok niego na pryczy, gdy zupełnie oprzytomniał.

— Czy cię skrzywdziłem? Nie możesz robić tego typu rzeczy! Czy nie wiesz, że nie wolno straszyć mężczyzny przeszkolonego do zabijania gołymi rękami?

Q usiadł powoli, podnosząc dłoń, by dotknąć delikatnie różowego znaku na swoim gardle, jakby rozkoszował się tym wrażeniem.

— Miałeś koszmar. Chciałem go zakończyć. A także, jesteśmy już na miejscu — dodał lekko oszołomiony, przeklinając się wewnętrznie.

Był zdecydowany nie dopuścić, by osławiony pan Bond wpłynął na niego. Będą musieli funkcjonować jako drużyna i był pewien, że wszelki szacunek, jaki ma agent do niego zniknie, jeśli stanie się kolejnym nic nie znaczącym podbojem.

— I niby gdzie jesteśmy? — spytał James, śledząc wzrokiem ścieżkę palców Q.

— Na wyspie Skye — odpowiedział Q, rumieniąc się, gdy opuścił dłoń. Wstał, by otworzyć drzwi. — Witaj w miejscu, które będzie twoim domem przez następne tygodnie.

James patrzył na pojawiające się duże przestrzenie błękitnego nieba i zielonych gór, ale w rzeczywistości był skupiony na chudej sylwetce swojego kwatermistrza widocznej na tle wschodzącego słońca. Uśmiechnął się i pomyślał, że właśnie znalazł coś przyjemnego do robienia podczas swojego pobytu tutaj.


End file.
